


Interstitial [Podfic]

by blackglass



Series: Interstitial [Podfic] [1]
Category: The Martian - Andy Weir
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Family, Found Family, Gen, Jewish Mark Watney, Mark Watney's Mission Log, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Interstitial" by Lanna Michaels.</p><p>"You <i>can</i> go home again, but it's going to take seven months."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interstitial [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Interstitial.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701542) by [Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels). 



  
  
Cover art by: [cloudlake](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudlake)  


Length: 17:58  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/interstitial.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)


End file.
